Compensating gearboxes and/or differential gear devices are known in the prior art. They allow a differential number of revolutions of the wheels when taking a curve, for example. For this purpose, the differential carrier is traditionally driven by a bevel gear or spur gear, which meshes with a crown wheel or spur gear. Furthermore, two, and if required, four compensating gears mounted on a bolt and/or differential carrier in a rotatable manner are defined, which mesh with both drive axle bevel gears that are permanently attached to the drive shaft, and which are connected to the wheel head.
In the case of more than two differential pinions or for increased strength, differential casings are traditionally arranged in two parts, comprising a differential carrier and a differential lid screwed to the crown wheel. The required screw connection unfavorably increases the weight of the differential gear device, as well as the required installation space.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,026, a differential gear device is known, where the crown wheel is joined to the differential carrier and/or differential lid by way of electron beam welding so that a screw connection is avoided. With this method, a weld seam is required for each connection.
The aim of the present invention is the disclosure of a differential gear device that is optimized in relation to the differential gear devices known in the prior art with regard to manufacturing costs and weight. In particular, the connection between the parts of the differential gear device should be improved.